Him
by pikachulover66
Summary: Rose is having a tough time dealing with one sided love, it's high school in the Pokemon world, let's see if the help of her close friends, Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf can help her. Will she ever get Nixic's heart? Or will it just be one sided love forever. (One sided shipping RosexNixic, Contestshiping, Pokeshiping, Penguinshipping, and Oldrivalshipping)
1. Prologue 1: The Before Story

Pikachulover66: Hey everyone! This is the prologue to Him! No it has nothing to do with the movie "Her", in fact I've never seen it before.

Rose: She doesn't own Pokémon!

Him

Rose was a weird one. Well, really she was just cold, hurt and heartless, but then kind but you had to work for her kindness. All she truly wanted was to love, but instead she was left with hate and pain that left her to suffer for so long. She was used to it and when this black haired, blue eyed boy came into her life, the boy who opened up her heart, she was confused when she started to cry. He tried so hard to help her; he care for her, trusted her –for a reason that she didn't even know-, and in return she gave him her trust and her friendship. She also unknowingly gave her help and her darkened broken heart. These things were not something she could give so easily.

When she lost him, it left the poor girl devastated. All her skills of being cold hearted had melted and gone. She was just there, as her, who she truly was and he left… Someone had died in the girl's heart; he had died in Rose's heart. For days and days on end she cried and cried, big hot tears streaming down her face. She was unable to control her feelings anymore. It took so many months for the tears to finally stop falling, for her to stop shaking whenever he was around and she regained the freedom to go back to her little group of boys she hung out with in Pokémon Training class; Steel, Copper and him. Sure he didn't talk to her, but the other two did and they saw the divide between them so they let it be mostly.

Things started to get personal in a very sexual conversation between Copper, Rose and him. Copper was a boy who had sliver hair, copper glasses, and was as short as can be. For this reason Rose decided to call him SSG a lot. This meant Short Stack with Glasses, Copper didn't really like that too much. As said earlier the sexual conversation went on between the two and he was there talking too. It was hard for Rose to take and it bothered her a lot. After one more thing he asked something even more inappropriate she had lost it. Once class ended she found herself next to him; that blue eyed boy.

"Why did you ask such a personal question? Then act like you're some sort of friend to me when your clearly not!" Rose said, her voice strained with pain and sadness as her ruby red eyes glittered with tears.

"Just because we aren't friends doesn't mean I can't act like one," the blue eyed boy said to the girl.

You could see in her eyes that she was pissed off about how stupid he was right then. Her hand was tightly gripping her Pokéball that held her Typhlosion, Fireball in it, ready to throw him out and command him to use Flame Thrower on him, but her hand slipped away from him. She fixed her gaze on the boy again, her eyes burning.

"Then why don't we just be friends huh? I mean if you gonna act like it we might as well. What would be the point of not being friends now?" She asked, her voice angry with her spiteful rage.

"I'll think about it," he responded and walked off, leaving her angry gaze fixated on him. Then she started off with a huff.

Later she was at one of the tables in the quad, where she eats her home made lunch otherwise known as a peanut butter and honey sandwich, she was staring straight at the sky. Her eyes focused on a cloud that was going by, her brown hair with red ends softly blowing in the breeze. Then she caught sight of him. He walked over to her quickly and leaned down to her ear. She shivered at the gesture, then he stated to speak, his words warm on her ear. It was loud from how close she was and her eyes widened at it.

"I'm sorry for asking such personal questions," he whispered to her.

"I-it's fine," she stuttered out, refusing to look at him until he walked away.

After that it was battle after battle, fight after fight. Were they friends or not? It was a troublesome thought, but finally it was decided they were friends again. He stole her heart once again while his was lost to another; one that he had, but lost. Yes, he had dated someone in the time they weren't friends, but he lost that girl. It made Rose sick that she still couldn't have him and that someone thought it was okay to hurt him when he was hers, or at least in her heart he was. Bittersweet love was in both their hearts as they chased what they could never have. The bittersweet love was really a welcomed misery as they battle for trust, love, and friendship. He turned Rose's world upside down and right side up all over again. What would she do with that boy? The boy with the strangest name; Nixic…How do you even say that?!


	2. Prologue 2: Getting Sick

Piakchulover66: …Hi

Rose: She's in a bad mood right now, here's the prologue part two.

Me: …..

Him

Prologue two: Getting Sick

**-Line Break-**

Rose was laying on her bed thinking. Her left hand was over her head, clutching her Pokégear tightly, ignoring the tears in her eyes. Her right hand gently stroked the fur of her beloved Pokémon, Shadow; her shiny Umbreon with red markings. On her Pokégear you could see a few text messages on it.

_Say it_

_Now_

_While you still can._

**I love you….**

**Goodnight**

_Goodnight_

That was all you could see on the small screen. She just cried out to the boy she loved that she loved him; not in the friend way anymore, but in the way of love. She smiled bitterly at the thought of coming undone for a boy whose love lies with a girl who he has lost. Both had lost time thinking of the love they will never have, even though Rose's love was for the boy who will never feel the same. She knew he was sorry for causing her such pain and despair and she loved it. That pain, the bitter feelings that made her sick, he was worth it all. As long as she could love him freely, it did not matter. He allowed her to love him and he cared for her as much as he could; trying to not to hurt her, but to save her from all her pain and suffering that she had to deal with every day.

He knew her pain; physical but almost all mental. Sadly he was a big part of it. Rose would have never had said it if it wasn't for the fact that he would forget. She let it out all her pain when he said that. He was sorry that he did that to her; that he hurt her so much, but he felt the same pain. Bitter sweet like love itself.

I love you, was all that went through her mind as it raced for a while. She had wanted to say that for so long, but feared losing him. He left once and she couldn't let him go again. So many letters just for him, so many thoughts trapped on him no matter what time of day, then a simple song she wrote for her feelings for him.

She had to wonder however, if it hurt him like it hurt her; knowing that he caused her pain so much and so often. Did her pain hurt him? Did he care? Would he ever love her back?

No, the answer was no to all.

Never, it would be never.

Rose turned over watching the clock as it got latter and latter. She had school and he wasn't gonna be there. It made her want to stay home too; get sick, do something to not be there when he wasn't gonna be either. School was just loneliness for her; sadness inside and out. Dealing with it without him was hard and tough for her. It's as if it lost all its worth.

After a long amount of time thinking on it she finally decided to sleep on it and leave the worry for another day. She put away all her pain and turned over, letting her ruby eyes shut. She drifted away to the dream world where he haunted her even there.

The next morning life went on. 4am read on her clock as she smacked at her Pokégear around until the noise stopped and she started up her early morning. She walked around clumsily tried to keep her balance as she tried to get everything done. She ended up back on her bed at 4:30 once she had some food. She woke back up at 5:00, growling at herself for running late again. She managed to get to the school at 7, which was an hour later than planned. She sighed at herself and her slowness and took a nap for the remainder of the time.

The bell rang and Rose quickly got to class, trying to deal with her day without him with her. The only thing on her mind was missing him. She got through the day in one piece, but wasted no time when she got home to talk to him. The question was asked if he remembered the late night conversation they had earlier. The answer was no, which made her happy as they started to speak of Halloween and all its fun. Rose said she was gonna be a human version of her little Shadow; while he would be a cartoon character with hair crazier than Rose's. She made sure that she would be able to see it at school. It was a fun idea to her so she just had to see what it would end up like.

The conversation took a turn for the worst as he addressed her problems and that she's over loading him in them. Saying some semi-harsh things that didn't relate because he was helping her stung at her like a bee sting. Her chest hurt and throbbed, feeling bad from over loading him. Then she quickly and rashly saying that she'll stay away and leave him be so he can be better again. Goodnight was her response and she went to bed, feeling like crap; crying herself to sleep for a one sided love all over again.

She was fine at school until she saw him. Then she hid her eyes as tears leaked out from her stupid idea. She isolated herself from the person she loved. It was dumb and caused her to let her friends in finally after hiding her long lasting depression for so long Her thoughts of death were getting worse by the day. They lifted her back up telling her that they'll be there for her, that they loved her, and other thoughtful things. A weak smile got out and she got through the day.

She found herself staring at her phone. Should I? Being the only thought on her mind, and she let it all out to him again. That she didn't want to not talk to him in a really long paragraph.

_Its fine_

**-Sighs in relief- so it's okay that I talk to you?**

_Yep_

She felt better when he said that and they talked a while about nothing really. It was just calm. Then she asked if she could role play kiss him there. He said yes, but refused to kiss back. She sighed and decided not to ask again. Then the night where 'I love you' was said was brought up in a way where it didn't make sense if he remembered or not. Now she was waiting for a reply and hour had gone by, still nothing from the boy. She sighed and dealt with the wait.

After around an hour and 15 minutes, he came back. A sorry was thrown out and she made a quick reply saying she was doing homework. In truth the girl had fallen asleep while waiting and woke up to his reply. The conversation that happened after that left a sour taste in her mouth. It was one of those that ended in sadness, reminding her he can't be there forever and that she needs to help herself. It ended with I'll leave you alone for a while…Then she fell asleep with tears streaming down her face as she slowly got sicker inside and out.

The next day she rolled out of bed, the same insane morning. He was gonna be there today…She found herself at school at 6:00am this time, even though it started at 7:30am. He got there after an hour of wishing and waiting. Like always though, it was like she wasn't there; invisible. Another other terrible day went by. Then more flashing through her mind. Another day of seeing him, wishing to be next to him, wanting to run her hands through his hair. Him wearing a Game Stop bag on his head like a hat. He looked like the little video game nerd he was. His blue guitar shinning in the light whenever he played it, making her wanna get closer.

She knew it was hopeless by Friday when he, yet again, rejected hanging out with her all over again. The idiot was all she could think. He knew. He had to have known that she was fucking in love with him. She was pulled out of her thoughts as two friends dragged her out to have a fun beach day, but her sickness inside seemed to have been getting worse. Her skin started to pale, bags formed under her eyes and her throat got sore that night. A hope to be fine the next day was in her mind and she fell asleep to that.


	3. Sicko, Potato Lover, and Whirlwind Hair!

Pikachulover66: Another Chapter of him

Rose: She's in a bad mood again….. She doesn't own Pokémon.

Him

Chapter 3: Sick days

Rose's Pov

Waking up with a sore throat was not the goal, or the plan in anyway. I sighed at the crusty feeling around my eyes caused by the dried up tears from crying myself to sleep the night before. He just always had to be in my mind, right? Could I catch a break? No, of course not. I have to deal with one-sided love and deal with the ache, the burn and the never ending pain. I don't wanna deal with this. A string of coughs started to run through my body at these thoughts. I groaned and got out of the bed stumbling down to the kitchen where I ran into my two idiot roommates, the Potato Lover, and the Idiot Whirlwind Hair.

"Hey guys," I manage to mutter out, staggering as I walked, "Good morning."

Potato Lover froze and stared at me. This boy was Andrew Stonind. He was clad in his gray hoodie, his brown hair with dark blue ends starting to slightly cover his eyes. His eyes were brown with blue speckles in them. Sadly blue ends of hair seemed to cover and overshadow them, making him look a bit mysterious. His gray hoodie was dark in hue and in his hands was a plate of potatoes that he was always eating. He had on a light pair of jeans, which led down to his gray and black shoes. The one thing that drew the most attention, besides the potatoes, was a choker that he wore around his neck. This choker was the last gift from his parents before they died; a simple coin that was half brown like fresh soil, while the other half is clear like the air itself.

Andrew backed away from me his covered eyes wide in fright. "STAY OVER THERE SICKO!"

"Sometimes it's sad to know that the nice one would say such a cruel thing," I reply stumbling closer to him with a frown.

He ended up backed up into a wall until Whirlwind Hair got in my way. That idiot was Markus Skywater, not to be confused with Luke Skywalker. His hair was quite odd. The roots were a very yellow blonde color, then led into a light brown all the way to a black. Each strand of hair he had was different, hence the name; Whirlwind Hair. His eyes were just about as confusing as his hair; his right eye being the same blue as the sky on a clear afternoon, while the left was the same color as the deepest most beautiful part of the ocean. On his neck was a sliver chain with a golden lightning bolt that he decided was his lucky charm when he found in the sand at the beach. On his shirt was a thunder storm scene, and the back ground was very bright making what should be a depressingly beautiful sight annoyingly happy. His jeans were a dark blue, but his All Stars shoes were even darker.

"You know how he feels about sick people being near his potatoes," Markus pointed out with a smug look and crossed his arms.

I glared at him and stumbled over to where he stood throwing myself at him causing his arms to wrap around my waist, "I'm sick so you help me."

Markus sighed at my logic and pushed me back to a standing position, helping me back to my room, "We'll make you some food then, but only because you sick, alright?"

"Alright, thanks," I muttered back, yawning, ending with me falling back into him my eyes fighting to stay open.

Markus sighed and lifted me into his arms, almost dropping me on his way to my room, tripping all the way over to my bed. He dropped me on it, covered me up, then went to go get me some food, "We'll wake you up when breakfast is ready, alright 'Sicko'?"

He smirked as he walked out leaving me to give him a weak glare as I found my world in darkness again.

I found myself at school, but my backpack wasn't with me. I looked around and saw I was by the 200 buildings at the front of the school.

"Why am I here?" I asked myself looking around for anyone.

"Rose, this is a dream, and this is where your mind has taken you," replied a voice that I knew all too well.

"Nixic?" I asked looking for the source of his voice, a red blush on my pale sickly face.

"I am him, but I'm not, remember this is all in your head," his voice replied, "Seems like your sick, huh? I bet that was real me's doing, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, just let me see you please," I begged, looking around wildly craving to see the face of the owner of that voice.

"Like I said, I'm not really me, nor am I really here; this is just all in your head, you dreaming of what you want and know you can't have, you should know this by now," He said, declining my request.

"But I need you," I cried, my sickness showing now, even in my dreams.

"Maybe, but you're gonna wait a long time and end up with a broken heart with how you act," he said causally.

"Nixic…" I muttered out, "Please help me…"

"It's time to wake up, till next time Rose," and with those words my mind was black again, the feeling of hands on my shoulders overcoming me.

"Rose, damn it wake up!" Markus yelled at me.

When my eyes opened I saw Markus stare at me with wide worried eyes. It was weird to see him worried about me. I felt his thumbs running around my face, smearing away tears that I didn't know I had.

"M-Markus?" I squeaked out, confused by the fact I was crying and the closeness of him, "W-why? What?"

"Is it really that hard? You were crying out his name and asking for help. Rose, is your heart really that hurt?" Markus asked, he looked like he watched someone get hit by a car.

"M-Markus… I…" I didn't finish what should have been said.

I was unable to find the words in my heart needed for this and just hugged him, tears leaking from my eyes. He sighed and patted my head.

"I brought you some food, eat it up alright?" He said, pushing me away and handing me a bowl of soup.

"Yeah, alright. Thanks Markus," I said pretty sadly.

Before he walked out he patted my head again, telling me that everything would be fine then left.

The rest of that day I spent in bed and before I knew it was already Sunday, the cycle repeated with another mocking dream, then Monday came along sending me off to school sick.

**-Line Break-**

Pikachulover66: Alright guys I'm trying really hard to update every week, but I'm not doing so well. Anyways you got a nice little start of the real story now, next time you'll get some of our favorite Pokémon characters till next time!

Rose: If she doesn't forget!

Pikachulover66: I won't. -_-' Oh yeah, thanks to stocky-parker-dog for reading all these chapters over, I wouldn't have been able to have such clean work without her help! ^-^ Later!


End file.
